Hanya Deku Seorang
by adi-Benzes
Summary: Selama ini apa yang dipikirkan oleh Katsuki adalah sebuah kesalahan
**Hanya Deku seorang**

 **My Hero Academia** **© Horikoshi Kohei**

 **Author: Koru-kun**

 **###################################**

 **Happy Reading(^.^)**

* * *

 _Aku tahu, tak banyak yang suka dengan hubungan antara Midoriya dan Bakugou. Banyak orang yang beranggapan bahwa Bakugou adalah sosok yang menyebalkan, brengsek dan lebih pantas menjadi seorang penjahat daripada seorang Hero._

 _Tapi tahukah kalian, bahwa sebenarnya Bakugou adalah sosok yang sangat peduli terhadap Midoriya. Dibalik sikapnya yang anarkis, terselip rasa perhatian dan ingin melindungi sosok yang rapuh itu._

 _Mungkin kisah ini sudah dilupakan oleh keduanya, namun Aku cukup beruntung untuk dapat membagikannya kepada kalian semua. Ijinkanlah Koru-kun membagikan kisah cinta yang manis ini._

.

.

Hari itu Katsuki tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia sudah menduga tahun ini juga ia akan mendapatkan coklat dalam jumlah banyak seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

"Ha ha ha! Dua puluh lima bungkus coklat," Katsuki menghitung-hitung tiap bungkus coklat dalam tas coklat yang ia sudah persiapkan dari rumah—untuk menampung coklat pemberian para fansnya di sekolah. "Lebih banyak tiga dari yang tahun lalu."

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Katsuki untuk mendapat coklat di hari Valentine. Awalnya ia tak terlalu memikirkannya. Tetapi, setelah tiga tahun terkahir ia semakin sering mendapat coklat dalam jumlah banyak. Mau tak mau, Katsuki menganggap coklat Valentine adalah sebuah tolak ukur seseorang yang populer di sekolah.

 _Karena pada hakikatnya Katsuki adalah bocah yang berambisi untuk menjadi nomor satu dalam hal apapun_.

"Oi Deku!" pandanganya beralih ketika melihat sosok temanya yang tak jauh dari posisinya kini berada. Tak terlalu sulit mengenal Midoriya Izuku, mengingat keduannya sudah berteman cukup lama.

"Wa… Ka-Kacchan!" refleks Izuku langsung kaget begitu tasnya dipukul dari belakang. Siapa lagi pelakukannya jika bukan Katsuki.

"Kau masih tetap suram seperti biasa. Sudah kubilang bukan _Quirk_ -mu akan segera bangkit… percaya saja padaku. Ngomong-ngomong berapa banyak coklat yang kaudapatkan hari ini?"

Sejujurnya alasan Izuku tidak berjalan pulang dengan Katsuki seperti biasa, adalah untuk menghindari topik ini. entah kenapa ada perasaan tak suka ketika Katsuki mendapatkan banyak coklat. Bukannya ia iri, hanya saja Izuku tak suka melihat wajah gembira Katsuki saat menerima pemberian para gadis di sekolahnya.

"Aku…. Aku tidak dapat satupun…"

"Dasar… makannya sudah kubilang jangan suka membaca buku sendirian di dalam kelas. Wanita jaman sekarang itu gag suka dengan cowok seperti itu tahu."

Izuku semakin menundukan kepalannya. Sejujurnya ia benci bila dirinya dibandingkan dengan orang lain oleh Katsuki. Izuku ingin hanya sekali saja Katsuki memandangnya menjadi sosok yang minimal setara dengannya.

Namun apa boleh buat, Quirk yang belum jelas kapan akan muncul serta kepopuleran Katsuki membuat impian Izuku semakin kandas. Apa yang dilakukannya selama ini tak akan berarati, selama dia tak menjadi sosok seperti gambaran Katsuki.

"Jaa… kalau begitu. Aku berikan satu coklat untukmu. Aku benci melihat wajah muram mu semakin muram. Bisa-bisa kau malah menjadi pecundang yang menyedihkan di masa depan."

"E-eh… Ta-tapi itu coklat yang diberikan hanya untuk Katsuki seorang bukan?"

Katsuki terdiam. Ia langsung menatap Izuku yang kini menatapnya takut-takut.

"…i-itu artinya mereka suka dengan Kacchan. Coklat di hari Valentine menggambarkan bahwa pemberi memiliki perasaan khusus kepada sang penerima coklat… ja-jadi aku tidak berhak mendapatkan coklat itu."

Katsuki diam mematung. Ia hanya dapat melihat kepergian Izuku tanpa bisa berkutik apapun. Baru pertama kali Izuku menolak apa yang ia berikan. Selama ini temannya yang satu itu selalu saja menuruti apa yang dikatakan olehnya.

Namun hari ini, baru pertama kalinya Katsuki mendapatkan penolakan dari Izuku.

.

.

Sekali-kali Katsuki melirilk ke arah Izuku. Sejak pagi hingga sekarang ia mendapati sosok itu sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suara apapun selain diperintah oleh guru. Bahkan ketika ia menyapanya tadi pagi, Izuku terkesan seperti menjaga jarak darinya.

Ia sebenarnya tak terlalu peduli dengan sikap Izuku. Toh dia hanya teman, sama dengan yang lain. Bukan sesuatu yang spesial.

Tapi entah kenapa melihat sosok Izuku seperti itu, lama-lama membuat hatinya sakit. Ia tak suka jika Izuku diam seperti ini, ia lebih suka sosok Izuku yang selalu memasang wajah bodoh ketika mengumbar mimpinya untuk menjadi pahlawan seperti _All Might_

"Baiklah pelajaran berikutnya adalah kelas musik. Jangan lupa bawa perlatan musik seperti yang ibu sampaikan minggu lalu."

Seruan Guru di depan kelas tak Katsuki hiraukan. Ia masih terus mengamati tingkah laku Izuku yang semakin membuatnya jengkel.

"Katsuki… cepat nanti kita malah dapat jatah tampil lebih dulu."

Katsuki tak menghiraukan seruan kedua temannya yang sudah ada diluar ruang kelas. Dia berjalan menuju bangku Izuku. Tampaknya teman yang satunya ini tak menyadari kalau guru sudah mengintruksikan untuk berpindah kelas.

"Deku! Sampai kapan kau mau duduk di situ. Cepat sebelum aku tinggal."

Izuku langsung tersadar dan melihat jam. Ia segera membereskan bukunya dan berlari mengejar Katsuki.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Katsuki sengaja untuk bermain ke rumah Izuku. Awalnya Izuku sempat menolak. Namun, setelah dirinya mengancam akan membakar buku catatanya, mau tak mau Izuku menuruti apa kemauan Katsuki.

"Ne… Deku…" ucap Katsuki memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Kini keduanya sudah ada di kamar Izuku yang dipenuhi hal-hal berbau super hero favoritnya. Siapa lagi jika bukan _All Might_.

Izuku yang saat itu membaca sebuah komik super hero langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ketika mendengar suara Katsuki.

"Apa?"

"Kau pernah mencium orang lain?" ucap datar Katsuki tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar ps vita di tangannya.

"Ee?" sontak wajah Izuku merona. ia tak menyangka Katsuki akan mengajukan pertanyaan seperti itu. "Be-belum pernah…"

"Ah benar juga… mana mungkin deku melakukan hal seperti itu." Respon Katsuki seakan pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan sebelumnya tak berarti apapun.

"Ha-habisnya ha-hanya orang dewasa yang boleh malakukan hal seperti itu." Izuku semakin tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Apalagi saat Katsuki menatap dirinya dengan intens. Entah kenapa sorot mata Katsuki kali ini membuat hati Izuku berdegup kencang.

"Kalau begitu… mau berciuman denganku?"

Wajah Izuku semakin memerah. Apa lagi ketika perlahan Katsuki mendekatkan wajahnya, mambuat Izuku menjadi salah tingkah karenanya.

Sekilas ia dapat mencium aroma tubuh Katsuki yang sejurnya sangat Izuku sukai. Bau yang selalu memabukan bila dicium terlalu lama oleh kedua lubang hidungnya.

"… ci-ciuman hanya diberikan oleh orang yang kita cintai…" Izuku mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin, walau hasilnya gagal total. Ia mencoba mengingat isi buku yang pernah ia baca tentang arti sebuah ciuman.

Katsuki menyeringai. "Eh… jadi kau tahu hal-hal seperti itu… aku tak menyangka kau cukup nakal dalam memilih topik buku yang kau baca."

"Eh… bu-bukan seperti itu kacchan.. aku aku—"

Perkataan Izuku terpotong saat bibir lembut itu menyentuh bibirnya. Ia mendapti Katsuki tengah menciumnya, merebut ciuman pertamannya secara sepihak.

Awalnya Izuku ingin melepaskan diri dari ciuman Katsuki. Tapi, ada rasa tak rela untuk meninggalkan sensasi panas yang ia rasakan. Tanpa sadar kedua tangannya merangkul leher jenjang Katsuki, membuat ciuman keduanya semakin dalam dan panas.

Kini Katskuki sadar. Bukan coklat atau kepopuleran yang ia inginkan. Ia hanya mengingkan Izuku seorang. Ia hanya menginkan orang yang dia suka tidak berisikap suram. Katsuki ingin Izuku menunjukan wajah ceria hanya untuk dirnya seorang.

 _Karena… orang yang Bakugou Katsuki suka adalah sosok bernama Midoriya Izuku._

.

.

 _Aku berharap bahwa keduanya sadar akan perasaanya masing-masing. Andai saja Izuku terlahir dengan Quirk sejak lahir, mungkin perlakuan Katsuki akan berbeda seperti yang ia tunjukan selama ini._

 _Tapi aku juga senang melihat hubungan mereka berdua. Yah biarlah Hirokoshi-sensei menamatkan serial Boku no Hero, biarlah darah Shiota serta Fujo dalam diriku bergejolak setiap melihat interaksi antara Kacchan-Deku._

 _Terima kasih sudah mendengarkan kisahku kali ini.[]_


End file.
